Dancing with the Stars 33
This season consisted of 14 new celebrities vying for the mirrorball. This season is the first to bring an eliminated contestant back into the competition via judges vote. Contestants Scoring chart *1 - Following the Week 6 elimination, the previously eliminated couples were brought back, and the judges voted somebody back into the competition - Chris & Lindsay. :Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week. 'Average score chart' This table only counts dances scored on a 30-point scale. *1 - Chris & Lindsay were eliminated Week 5, but were brought back in a judges' vote at the end of Week 6, so have danced one less dance. Weekly scores Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1: First Dances The couples danced their first dance. Running order Week 2: My Jam Monday Couples danced one unlearned dance to commemorate their favorite song. Jive, paso doble, rumba, and waltz are introduced. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Leigh-Allyn & Pasha *Tonioli: Leigh-Allyn & Pasha *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Leigh-Allyn & Pasha'' Week 3: Latin Night Couples danced one unlearned Latin dance. Argentine tango is introduced. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Jeremy & Sharna *Goodman: Isabela & Sasha *Tonioli: Isabela & Sasha Week 4: Face-Off Night The couples were paired off into six sets, with each set of couples performing the same dance to different songs. The highest-scoring couple from each set won immunity, and could not be eliminated (ties were broken by Len Goodman's deciding vote). This week was a double elimination week. Viennese waltz is introduced. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Karan & Witney *Tonioli: Isabela & Sasha *Goodman: Karan & Witney Week 5: Most Memorable Year Couples danced one unlearned dance to commemorate their Most Memorable Year. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Dinah & Keo *Tonioli: Dinah & Keo *''Goodman; Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Dinah & Keo'' Week 6 Couples danced one unlearned dance. Following the elimination, the first six eliminated couples returned to the ballroom, where the judges were told they would be voting to bring one of them back into the competition. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Karan & Witney *Tonioli: Karan & Witney *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Karan & Witney'' Judges' vote to return: *Inaba: Isabela & Sasha *Goodman: Chris & Lindsay *Tonioli: Chris & Lindsay Week 7: Trio Dances Couples danced one unlearned dance the first round and then the second round, danced a trio dance with finalists of past seasons. Running order24 Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Victoria & Mark *Tonioli: Victoria & Mark *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Victoria & Mark'' Week 8: Halloween Night Couples danced one unlearned dance and then danced a team freestyle. 'Week 9: Dance-Off Night' Couples danced one unlearned dance and then a unique dance type. Running order Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Dinah & Keo *Tonioli: Dinah & Keo *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Dinah & Keo'' Week 10: Semifinals Couples danced one dance again for redemptiom, as well as one unlearned dance. 'Judges' vote to save: ' *Inaba: Dinah & Keo *Tonioli: Dinah & Keo *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Dinah & Keo'' Week 11: Finals Couples danced their favorite dance over again and a freestyle dance. Running order Dance chart * Week 1: Cha-cha-cha, foxtrot, quickstep, salsa, or tango (First Dances) * Week 2: One unlearned dance (My Jam Monday) *Week 3: One unlearned dance (Latin Night) *Week 4: One unlearned dance (Face-Off Night) *Week 5: One unlearned dance (Most Memorable Year) *Week 6: One unlearned dance *Week 7: One unlearned dance & trio dances (Trio Week) *Week 8: One unlearned dance & team dances (Halloween Night) *Week 9: One unlearned dance & dance-offs *Week 10: Redemption dance & one unlearned dance (Semifinals) *Week 11: Favorite dance & freestyle (Finals)